Telematics is the integrated use of telecommunications and informatics for application in vehicles and with control of vehicles. Vehicle manufacturers have historically offered customers proprietary services and have been dependent on a single service provider for delivery of these services in a specific market. This supply chain inflexibility made it difficult for providers to gain economies of scale and advance their offerings. Next Generation Telematics Pattern (NGTP) is an approach for delivering wireless services to in-vehicle devices, with the focus on open interfaces across the service delivery chain. With the proliferation of new wireless technologies it is likely that in-vehicle devices will access services using multiple methods, technologies, and service providers.
Digital rights management (DRM) is an access control technology used by hardware manufacturers, publishers, copyright holders and individuals with the intent to limit the use of digital content. Digital rights management is a technology that may inhibit uses of digital content that are not desired or intended by the content provider. Common digital rights management techniques include encryption, scrambling, and the embedding of a tag.